powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue (2 Parter Arc) (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Epilogue 'is a two parter of ''Time Force, that conclude the'' ''RANGERS SQUAD ERA''' of Power Ranger. This Specials also commemorate 10 Years Anniversary of Power Rangers. It take the connecting story arc of Galaxy, Lightspeed and Time Rangers while revealing the Future Jen's origin. It also reappearance of both Trakeena and Vypra as they joining forces to destroy Earth. Plot Rise of Evil A few days after Time Rangers return to their timeline, Wes joining the Silver Guardians while still protecting Silver Hills, but suddenly a never before seen monster are appeared in Silver Hills and duo Red Rangers are tried to save a civilian however a team of rangers tells them to defeated the monster right away, while they would save the civilian. After a set of destruction, Wes and Alex met the rangers, which the later recognized them as Lightspeed Rangers. Carter tells them that they are faced a hybrid of demons they first encounter and the space creatures, which previously faced by Galaxy Rangers, they want them to join them in Aquabase which now are mobile base. After they entered the base, Lightspeed Rangers give them the brief History of Power Rangers, the two Time Rangers later tells them how to contact Galaxy Rangers but later the new monster emerge. The rangers deployed the all Zords except Omegazords, The Time Rangers control the Rescue Zords. After they defeat the monster, Trakeena run from the scene after being spotted. The Lightspeed Rangers tried summon the GSA while Wes contacting Trip about the upcoming event. Trip described it as the second "pre-determined" as it was the new hole they created. Meanwhile the Galaxy Rangers arrived but in separated places across Silver Hills. Later all rangers had calls from Leo that tells them they were late because they got separated. Reinforcement From the Future Scene begins with Trip runs to Captain Logan's office, as he present him his latest calculation of Time Hole in 2002, Captain Logan are surprised for the result and he summon all Time Force Rangers. Meanwhile the Lightspeed Rangers assisting the Galaxy Rangers to defeat the monster, while three Red Rangers help Leo to defeat Trakeena. After they defeat her, all rangers gather in Aquabase to gather information they had found, which finally Wes spoke that his team was dispatched from the future to help them as he revealed that this event are Time Hole. According to Trip, the Time Rangers will arrived tomorrow at seven o'clock so they need resting while waiting the Time Rangers to arrival. In other part of the Hills in future, Jen arrived from her latest loop. She set a Time Beacon. Then she sleep in sitting position. Meanwhile all rangers now trying to destroy Trakeena and Vypra, Galaxy Rangers helping the Lightspeed Rescue using Omegazords, while the Time Rangers, Magna Defender and Titanium using Max Solarzord to assist them. They succeed and killing Vypra in process. In the last stand between Trakeena and her hode against 14 rangers, Time Rangers arrived. They able to defeat all henchmen and they faced Trakeena now. She was exhausted and she saw a time hole, she blast Jen to dragged her to the hole, but Future Jen catch her in back and the hole enlarged, and finally they merged into single Jen, she told every rangers to use their Team Cannon to destroy her. They finally destroying Trakeena once and for all, saving Earth, galaxies, time and space. In the end Jen revealed the story of Future Jen to Wes, how she was trapped in Time Hole and she saw the Last Event, more than Star in the Skies. She ends her story by kissing Wes' forehead, and the scene are moved to the Galaxy Rangers departure using Time Rangers Time Jets, as they take off, all Rangers waving a goodbye to each other. Epilogue In the Darkside of the moon, a Robotic Creature digging Moon Surface and find a plate with the Lord Zedd's Insignia. Characters Rangers Villains Category:Episode Category:Rescue Squad Era Category:Time Force (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Revisited Universe Category:Lightspeed Rescue (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Lost Galaxy (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Season Finale Category:Battle Of Time Rescue